retro_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Excitebike
Excitebike is a racing game published by Nintendo in 1984. It was released for the NES in the United States of America, and the Famicom in Japan. This is the first game in the Excite series, followed by a sequel on the Nintendo 64 called Excitebike 64. Excitebike was one of many Launch Titles, or "Black Box" games, released for the NES, along with Duck Hunt, Hogan's Alley, and Super Mario Bros. Background Excitebike is a racing game for the NES which was a big hit during the time. Excitebike was both Single Player and Multi Player, which back then, not many games were multiplayer, and was fun for people who owned the game. It has three modes in the game. Mode A is singleplayer mode where you may race around the track for a few laps. Mode B is the same as Mode A, with the exception of computer opponents, who also act as obstacles, as they can hit one another from the back will cause the player to fall off the bike. Mode C is the design mode, which allows players to customize their own level and race on it when they please. Gameplay Whether the player chooses to race solo or against computer-assisted riders, they race against a certain time limit. The goal is to qualify for the Excitebike (the championship) race by coming in at third place or above in the challenge race (preliminary race). The times to beat are located on the stadium walls (for first place) and in the lower left corner (for third place). In any race, the best time is 8 seconds ahead of third place. When the player places first, then they get a message: "It's a new record!" Additional points are earned by beating the previously-set record time. The player controls the position of the red motorcycle with the Y-axis of the directional pad, and controls acceleration with the A and B buttons. Using B causes greater acceleration, but also increases the motorcycle's temperature shown as a bar at the bottom of the screen. When the temperature exceeds safe limits the bar becomes full; the player will be immobilized for several seconds while the bike cools down. Driving over an arrow will immediately reduce the bike's temperature. If the player runs into an opponent, lands badly from a jump, or crashes into a ramp, they will be knocked off the bike and land in the grass. Pushing A and B repeatedly allows the player to run back to the bike and continue the race. Trivia * The biker in Excitebike has made cameo appearances in the Smash Bros series, as well as the WarioWare series. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, he appears as a collectabletrophy, while in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he appears as a pixelized Assist Trophy. a minigame in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$ is just like''Excitebike'' except the Excitebiker is replaced with Wario on his motorcycle. In the Animal Crossing series, the player can play Excitebike in its entirety. * He also made a cameo appearance on the Nintendo DSi, in the Nintendo DSi Sound application. If you are listening to music, than you can pick an animation for the upper screen. The hills are forming the way the beat goes. * Excitebike also made a cameo appearance in the T.V show Robot Chicken.